


Космос в жизни Джима Кирка

by moremori



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Tarsus IV, Teen James T. Kirk, Young James T. Kirk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moremori/pseuds/moremori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По сути, космос был с ним всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Космос в жизни Джима Кирка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор сублимирует - герои страдают. Автору нет нужды сублимировать - но герои все равно страдают.

 Два самых ярких воспоминания дошкольного возраста:

 — Сэмми, что такое космос? 

— Это очень большое пространство… Вокруг нас, понимаешь, Джимми? Не вокруг тебя и меня, а вокруг всех-всех людей. И там живет еще много-много разных существ… Но большой частью оно пустое… И там много звезд! Ты знаешь, что такое звезды?

 Маленький Джим заворожено смотрел на старшего брата и растеряно качал головой. К его следующему дню рождения Сэм с помощью бабушек и дедушек накопил деньги и подарил любимому братику книгу «Вселенная для самых маленьких». Джимми требовал у мамы читать эту книгу на ночь вместо любимых сказок, и та, хоть и сомневаясь, что он понимает хоть что-то, покорно читала заумные для четырехлетнего абзацы и смеялась, глядя на горящий взгляд своего сына.

 Так космос стал самым волшебным местом для маленького Джимми Кирка. Там жили другие миры, совершенно непохожие друг на друга существа, огромные черные дыры, и, самое интересное — гигантские огненные шары, которые, оказывается, он видел мелкими точками в ночном небе. Именно этот факт заставил Джимми уверовать в каждое слово, написанное в книге, ведь, действительно, вот они — звезды, всегда светили ему ночью.

 Его первой, четырехлетней мечтой было увидеть их чуточку поближе.

 И еще:

 — Мама! — тогда еще Вайнону Кирк было нормально называть мамой. Для четырехлетнего ребенка не было ничего естественнее. — Мамочка, а где папа? Сегодня Майк рассказывал, что его папа работает в космосе, в настоящем космосе, и… 

Майк был лучшим другом маленького Джимми; они знали друг друга уже три месяца. Майк безмерно гордился своим отцом, и в голове маленького Кирка впервые возник вопрос о собственном отце. Но, конечно, четырехлетний Джимми не заметил, как тяжело вздохнула мать. Как медленно отложила нож, которым нарезала овощи для обеда, и как тяжело провела рукой по лицу. Он видел только, как она развернулась к нему с улыбкой и опустилась на корточки, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

 — Твой папа тоже работал в космосе, малыш. Как и твоя мама когда-то. На самом деле, ты знаешь, что твой папа — герой? — и мальчик удивленно покачал головой. — Да-да, прямо как Супермен! Он спас очень много людей, и нас с тобой в том числе! Просто ему пришлось остаться в космосе, понимаешь?

 Джимми немного ошарашено кивнул, а потом ткнул маленьким пальчиком в потолок:

 — Так папа – там?

 — Да, — улыбаясь, кивнула Вайнона, и на ее глаза навернулись слезы.

 — Однажды я выросту и полечу за ним, чтобы он мог вернуться! — весело воскликнул маленький Джим Кирк, но не понял, почему мама вдруг всхлипнула и обняла его. Но точно-точно знал, что должен вернуться за папой.

 Так космос стал местом, где остался его отец.

***

 Спустя всего пару лет космос оказался местом, куда сбежала его мать. Восьмилетний Джим мог всю ночь смотреть в небо и представлять, что где-то среди тех мириад звезд летела его мама. Но обычно приходил Фрэнк и говорил, что пора спать. После многих месяцев с Фрэнком уже как-то странно было называть маму мамой. И вернувшись спустя год, Вайнона знала, что утратила это звание навсегда.

***

 Потом долгое время космос был местом, где его отец _погиб_ , спасая других. Благодаря излишне любопытным одноклассникам Джим во всех подробностях знал, что произошло тогда, и ненавидел каждый вопрос, который касался отца.

 — Ты — тот самый Кирк?

 — Мама рассказывала тебе про отца?

 — Ты тоже хочешь стать как папа?

 Нет, Джим не хотел — как папа. Джим не хотел бросать семью. Не хотел окунаться в бесконечность холодного космоса. Не хотел остаться там навсегда. Джим и слышать не хотел про космос.

 Но, тем не менее, он мгновенно согласился на предложение дяди и тети погостить на земной колонии. В конце концов, мечта увидеть звезды еще была не совсем забыта мечтательным тринадцатилетним мальчиком.

***

 А в итоге Джим сидел на сырой земле в лесном массиве близ колонии Тарсуса IV и дрожал от холода, обнимая двух прозябших детей, которые доверчиво жались к его худым бокам. Остальные устроились вокруг, кое-как пытаясь согреть друг друга в объятиях. Пару дней назад им удалось разжиться какой-никакой едой, и желудок все еще болезненно сводило от воспоминания об этом. Джим не мог заснуть, и поэтому пустым невидящим взглядом смотрел в небо, проглядывающее между крон деревьев. Тут не было ни одного знакомого созвездия, но маленькому Джиму Кирку всегда становилось спокойнее при взгляде на звезды. Там, далеко-далеко, у людей все было хорошо. Там всем было тепло, сыто и безопасно. Там были Вайнона, Фрэнк и Сэм. Там жили абсолютно непохожие друг на друга расы и народы. Но почему же никто не прилетал за ними?

 Он сам не заметил, как начал дремать, и снились ему волшебные чужие миры. Снились остроухие создания с бледной зеленоватой кожей и красные пески чужой планеты, потому что последняя книга, которую он читал перед тем, как начался весь этот ужас с уничтожением «недостойных», рассказывала про жителей Вулкана. Уже перед самым пробуждением, осознавая нереальность сна, он подумал, что должен когда-нибудь увидеть этих остроухих чудаков вживую. А для этого — выжить.

 Джим проснулся от того, что Энди под его правой рукой начала дрожать и хныкать во сне. Он нежно потряс маленькую девочку, и та резко открыла глаза, глядя на Джима испуганными черными глазами. Он ободряюще улыбнулся ей и снова обратил взгляд к звездам. Сна как не бывало. Через пару минут Энди пришла в себя после кошмара и тоже посмотрела вверх.

 — Что там? — тонкий детский голосок прозвучал громом в ночном лесу, и Джим непроизвольно вздрогнул. Но потом вспомнил, что теперь он был старшим в их небольшой компании, и именно он должен был быть смелым и защищать остальных. Он снова натужно улыбнулся и ответил:

 — Там — космос.

 — Что такое космос? — заинтересованно спросила девочка, а Джим хмыкнул, смутно припоминая такой же диалог между самим собой и старшим братом. Мальчику она казалась необычной. К тому же Энди была одной из немногих, кто родился уже в колонии. Более того, она была первой коренной жительницей Тарсуса, но даже ее Кодос обрек на смерть. Вспоминая совсем маленького себя, Джим понял, что ничего не помогло бы отвлечься другим детям от страха и голода так, как интересные истории, и он начал рассказывать. Рассказывал про космос, про другие планеты и их жителей, про далекие галактики и черные дыры, про удивительные вещи, которые можно найти в глубинах Вселенной. Он начал рассказ холодной ночью в темном лесу, и продолжил его на следующий день, и на следующий, и даже тогда, когда ни у кого уже не было сил идти куда-то, искать пищу или тепло, он рассказывал. Он не был уверен, что все эти истории были правдивы, а не додуманы им самим, но это не имело значения. Эти сказки примиряли детей с реальностью. Всех детей — и его в том числе. Он окончательно замолк, лишь заметив вдалеке людей в яркой форме Звездного Флота.

 Все время полета до Земли Джим провел в лазарете, лишь один раз сбежав из-под надзора ласковых медсестр, он с трудом прокрался на узкую обзорную палубу и завороженно, как и в первый раз, смотрел на то, как пролетали мимо созвездия. Что же, его мечта повидать звезды поближе исполнилась, и закончилась вовсе не так, как он ожидал. Космос принес ему столько боли, что тогда, на обзорной палубе, Джим поклялся не возвращаться сюда. Больше никогда. Да, за ними все-таки прилетели существа с далеких планет, и не все истории оказались выдумкой. Но космос все равно казался бесконечно пустым, бессмысленным, и там не было ничего, кроме одиночества.

***

 Ни Вайнона, ни Фрэнк, ни Сэм не пытались помочь ему справиться с ужасом внутри — они смотрели на него почти испуганно, не до конца понимая, что он пережил, но вдоволь наслушавшись, каким диким и запуганным он выглядел, когда прилетели спасатели.

 После Тарсуса жизнь Джеймса Кирка тоже стала похожей на космос — пустой и бессмысленной. Его хулиганство теперь граничило с правонарушениями, он бросался во все тяжкие, и не было ребенка более одинокого во всей Айове. Поэтому Джеймс дрался, пил и покрывал матом всех без разбору. И так продолжалось до появления Кристофера Пайка в одном из его любимых баров.

 Джеймс Кирк был не совсем уверен, зачем согласился на предложение адмирала. Но что-то замерло в груди при мысли о звездах. И мечты четырёхлетнего Джимми оказались еще не совсем мертвыми, захороненными в ужасах Тарсуса и море алкоголя.

***

 Академия сотворила чудо. Она не стерла из памяти, но притупила ужасы Тарсуса и годы ошеломляющей пустоты, которую некому было притушить, после. Оказалось, заглушить этот страх внутри можно было не только дерзостью и алкоголем, но еще и учебой, новыми знаниями, дружбой, добрыми подшучиваниями и сарказмом. Впервые со времен колонии Джеймс позволил кому-то приблизиться к себе так близко. Ради этих людей он был способен на многое. И все же раз за разом Джим мысленно прокручивал у себя в голове события на Тарсусе IV, все думая: что он мог сделать еще, чем бы ещё мог помочь тем, кто был обречен? Хотя и понимал, что мысли эти не имеют смысла, да и спас он достаточно многих детей, и ему не в чем было винить слабого тринадцатилетнего мальчика.

 Академия показала ему, что космос был вовсе не пуст, а скорее наоборот — бесконечен, и так же бесконечны были удивительные вещи, наполняющие его. А так же то, что жизнь Джима тоже имела смысл, и он сам все ещё был способен на радость, дружбу и борьбу. Странно, как эта вера в космос и в себя делала его самого лучше.

***

 Влетев на мостик Энтерпрайз впервые в жизни, и увидев космическую бурю, которая до боли напоминала описание того, что встретил USS Кельвин в своём последнем бою, кадет Кирк до глубины души проникся иронией Вселенной — ведь не он ли хотел полететь в космос и вернуть своего отца домой? Что же, теперь у него были все шансы если не вернуть его, то, как минимум, встретить где-то на небесах или в другом месте, куда попадают бравые ребята, умершие отчаянной смертью. Однако в следующие часы произошло столько невероятного, нового, почти невозможного, что Джеймс быстро забыл о своих детских мечтах. И вспомнил о них он только когда перевел взгляд с взрывающейся Нарады на сурового вулканца рядом с собой. «Ещё одна детская мечта», — невпопад подумал Джим. Он снова посмотрел на звезды на главном экране, а потом — в глаза мистера Спока, потемневшие, жестокие, и бесконечные, как все глубины космоса.

***

 Через год службы с мистером Споком Кирк знал — он был не так уж далёк от истины, сравнивая глаза своего первого помощника с космосом.

 Их отношения были похожи на сверхновую: накалялись, вспыхивали все сильнее и сильнее. Все это проявлялось в мелочах: в коротких спорах, злых взглядах, в возмущении Джеймса, в холодном безразличии Спока. А потом было затухание: несмелые улыбки Джима, молчаливое одобрение в глазах его первого помощника, вечера, проведенные за игрой в шахматы, споры, теперь не злобные, а исключительно научные, более чем увлекательные.

 И, проводя такое сравнение, Джеймс искренне верил — на месте их сверхновой будет не черная дыра. И действительно — первое скромное касание двумя пальцами было похоже на что угодно, кроме нее. Кирк сам удивился наивности своих сравнений, но в это мгновение ему казалось, что весь мир лежал перед ним, простой и понятный, как в детской книжке «Вселенная для самых маленьких». Поэтому он смело потянулся к приоткрытым в немом удивлении зеленоватым губам, и вдруг осознал, что это не Вселенная стала понятна ему, а сам он, вместе со Споком, и был Вселенной.

***

 Спок целовался с открытыми глазами. Это было довольно странным наблюдением, и ещё более странным делало его то, что подметил это вовсе не Джим, а Леонард, нечаянно заставший их за поцелуями. Потом, наедине, доктор заявил:

 — Это стремно, Джим. У него и так пугающий взгляд зачастую, но то, как он смотрел на тебя… — МакКой покачал головой и откинулся на спинку кресла в своём кабинете. Джеймс только рассмеялся в ответ. — И вообще, я никогда не доверял людям, которые целуются с открытыми глазами. Это ненормально.

 — Он не человек, Боунз, — просто ответил Кирк.

 Однако в следующий раз, целуя своего любовника, Джим силой заставил себя не закрывать глаза. И смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. И понимал, что те старые ассоциации не подвели его. Вот только тогда глаза Спока застилала ярость, столь несвойственная для его вида, и космос они напоминали лишь своей пугающей глубиной. Теперь взгляд его был совсем иным. Зрачки были вовсе не чёрными, как показалось тогда, а мягкого, карего, абсолютно человеческого цвета. В этих глазах Джим вдруг увидел все: далёкие галактики и туманности, звезды, планеты и спутники, чёрные дыры и взрывающиеся Солнца, и самого себя — Джеймса Тайбериуса Кирка, простого человека, который доказал, что безвыходных ситуаций не существует. Это напоминало мелдинг с Прайм Споком, только вот контакта разумов не было. Джим просто смотрел в его глаза, а видел космос.

***

 «Новый Вулкан нуждается в своих сыновьях. В каждом из них». Так официально описал ситуацию Звездный Флот. На деле же старейшины, очевидно, поставили перед собой цель собрать всех блудных вулканцев на новой родине — восстанавливать величие их народа. Даже своеобразное самопожертвование Прайм Спока не уберегло его, Джимового, Спока от соотечественников. И Звездный Флот лишь разводил руками — ценный кадр ценным кадром, но шаткий в последний год мир с вулканцами нарушать никто не решался.

 Смотря на удаляющуюся прямую до напряжения спину Спока, обтянутую чёрной вулканской робой, Джим понял, что ошибся. Как бы ему не хотелось обратного, на месте их сверхновой осталась черная дыра. Это оказалось довольно точным сравнением, потому что космос, который он наблюдал в глазах своего любовника, был теперь только у него внутри — холодный, колючий, уже вовсе не прекрасный, потому что его приходится не наблюдать, а ощущать. А, как известно, жизнь людей не совместима ни с космосом вокруг них, ни внутри. И где-то в самом центре, между ребер, Джим ощущал её. Чёрную дыру, что осталась от них двоих, чёрную дыру, которая притягивала все внутри к себе, и придавливала к полу своей бесконечной массой. Чёрную дыру, которую они, волею Вселенной, разделили на двоих. Последнее, что было общим для них.


End file.
